


The Magnificent Seven

by shadeshifter



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Pegasus Galaxy there is a legend of seven men who oppose the Wraith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunter Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin's been running for more days than he can count.

Vin crouched behind a rocky outcropping as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't remember the planet's name, but then he'd lost track of planets not long after he'd lost track of time. He'd stopped counting the number of days he'd been running at 162, and that was fourteen planets ago. He drew a strange sort of bitter amusement from the fact that he was living day to day and he'd lost tracks of which day it was weeks, maybe even months, before.

He checked his supply of arrows and found the same number as the last six times he'd counted. He was definitely going to need to either make or buy some new ones. Three wouldn't last him long. Probably not even a day or two if he wanted to eat. Granted, he had more pressing problems than food at the moment.

A branch broke somewhere beyond the rock he was hiding behind but he didn't move to see his hunter's progress. He could only hope that he'd disguised his scent enough. He'd certainly covered himself in more than enough mud. Finally the noise moved beyond him and he allowed himself to breathe. With slow, deliberate movements Vin rose and removed his bow from where it was strapped to his back, smoothly stringing it. He nocked an arrow but didn't draw back the string of the bow just yet as he silently followed the creature hunting him. The path was easy enough to track. He smiled grimly at the fact that the hunter had become the hunted.

He stilled, raised the bow and drew back the string. It took Vin only a second to aim before he let loose the poisoned arrow. He'd been careful when treating the arrow tips since the poison was strong enough to kill a human in seconds. The creature hissed as the arrow struck home and spun to look at Vin. It charged towards Vin but he remained where he was and within a few steps the creature had faltered and fallen. Vin smirked.

"You cannot flee forever, Runner," the Wraith sneered. Vin unstrung his bow and returned it to its place on his back. He kept wary eyes on the downed creature as he drew his knife and approached it. The Wraith reached up weakly to try and draw his life from him but Vin simply kicked the hand away and pressed down on the wrist with his boot.

"Can try," Vin said as he leant over it and slit its throat. The Wraith gurgled as blood spilled from its mouth. Vin wiped his blade clean and in moments was on his way back to the Gate. He'd have to find another planet on which to rest for a few hours, maybe even get some sleep.


	2. Real Life Cowboys

As the Gate activated Sheppard pushed McKay to the ground before dropping himself. He glanced in the direction of Teyla and Ronon to make sure that they had done the same. After making eye contact with both he signalled for them to stay. The wormhole surged outwards before settling and the team waited anxiously to see who or what would be coming through.

Several moments passed before two figures finally stepped through the Gate. One carried a pair of pistols that were finely crafted though primitive from what Sheppard could see. The other man carried a bow with an arrow ready, though the string wasn't drawn back. The arrowhead was dull in the bright morning sun and Sheppard wondered what it was coated with. The first man was dressed entirely in black and wore a wide brimmed cowboy hat and Sheppard couldn't help but wonder if there was a planet out there covered in cowboys and when they'd stumble across it. He grinned to himself and ignored McKay's condescending look. The man in black said something into a radio and Sheppard wondered how they accounted for the disparity in technology.

Slowly people began to emerge from the Gate. They shuffled through, huddling together before being directed to one side by an incredibly large man with an axe strapped to his back and a smaller man with a bright red jacket that made Sheppard wince. Teyla's worried frown caught his attention as she watched the bedraggled group. He caught her eye and she nodded that she would inform him once they were out of immediate danger.

Once the group was through three more men emerged, bringing up the rear. The black man joined the large one with the axe and they conversed quietly while the moustached one reported to the man in black. Sheppard was sure from the way the others responded to him that the man in black was their leader. The final man, more of a boy really, went to the DHD and began to dial out. Sheppard glanced at McKay who simply rolled his eyes as he turned back to memorise the address.

Finally the leader came to stand with the archer and they talked quickly, sometimes gesturing past the perimeter of the clearing that the Gate was in. The archer nodded and his already quiet voice became even more so as he responded. Sheppard was anxious to note that as the man with the bow spoke the leader's eyes tracked each of their positions. He shifted his grip on his P90 and waited. The Gate once more activated and the group once more disappeared through it, though this time the leader and archer brought up the rear. It wasn't until the Gate had shut down and they were once again alone that Sheppard allowed himself to relax a little.

"Teyla?" he asked.

"I believe my people traded with them, many seemed familiar to me, though the men transporting them did not."

"Maybe they're slavers," Ronon suggested as he scanned their surroundings.

"I vote we pretend we never saw them," McKay said.

"You got the address?" Sheppard asked and McKay gave him an annoyed look.

"Of course I got the address, though it's hardly a worthy use of my exceptional intelligence."

"Cowboys," Sheppard finally said with a huge grin. "Real life cowboys."

Sheppard and his team stepped through the Gate and immediately fell into formation, or as close as they ever got. Teyla took point and Sheppard monitored McKay while Ronon brought up the rear. Elizabeth had consented that they check the two planets out, but would not allow them to investigate further. After visiting the planet that the men had travelled to and finding nothing Elizabeth had decided that trying to determine every planet the men had visited before reaching their destination could take weeks or even months, depending on how active the Gates they'd travelled through were. Atlantis just didn't have the time or resources to dedicate to it. Though she had consented to visiting the planet Teyla was familiar with and seeing what exactly had happened. They'd walked for only a few minutes when they began to hear rustling in the bushes.

"We do not mean you harm," Teyla called out.

"We've come to make sure you're alright," Sheppard added as they turned, cautiously watching for any sign of a threat. Finally an old man stepped out, followed by a dozen others. They were all dirty and exhausted and several were injured, though not seriously.

"We thought you might be the Wraith coming back," the old man said. "I am Anan and we are the only survivors of the culling."

"We saw some of your people being led through the Ancestors' ring," Teyla replied. The man seemed relieved.

"Then they are safe. Do you know where they are now?" he asked, regret and longing showing clearly on his weathered features. Sheppard shook his head.

"Not that I couldn't have discovered where they are," McKay muttered.

"The Seven came and offered us sanctuary, but many would not agree to their terms and so we foolishly stayed. Now there is nothing."

"The Seven?" Ronon asked, curiosity peaked. He'd heard tales of them on various planets he had visited but had never put much stock in them.

"The Magnificent Seven," Anan explained. "It is said that come before a culling and warn of what is to come. They offer sanctuary to those willing to leave everything behind and never contact anyone again. I have heard that they managed to bring down a hive ship, but I do not know if this is true."

"Do you know how to find them?" Sheppard asked. Anan shook his head.

"No one knows who they are or where they come from."

Sheppard sighed. Now he was never going to meet a real life cowboy.


	3. Destiny, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin helps Chris save Nathan, but that's about as close as it gets to the original.

Vin gates into chaos. Travelling through the Ring of the Ancestors always carried risks, but he's never gated into a wraith attack before. He immediately moves away from the gate, slipping in amongst the trees. He's already drawn enough attention to himself and sticking around to dial out would be a bad idea. It's better to find cover and wait it out.

He's not too far into the trees when he hears screaming. He hesitates just long enough for his conscience to kick in and chastise him. His bow is in his hands and strung in seconds and he's off. He slows when he comes to a clearing. There's a man tied to a stake with a wraith attached to his chest.

Across the clearing Vin spots a moving shadow that sharpens into a man dressed in black. Their eyes meet and they nod, plan formed and agreed upon without a need for words. The man in black breaks cover and shoots at the wraith, distracting but not really harming him. Vin aims and looses an arrow before the wraith can go for his new ally. The wraith drops almost instantly.

"Nathan, you alright?" the man in black asks as he begins to untie the bound man.

"Been better," Nathan admits with a wince. "I couldn't save one of their men and they figured I could be put to another use."

"Decoy," the man in black snarls. "It was too close this time."

"Yeah," Nathan agrees, rubbing at his chest. Vin can't be too sure, but it doesn't look like the wraith took much; a handful of months, maybe a year or two. Nathan turns to look at Vin. "That's some impressive shooting. And poison, if I'm not mistaken."

Vin shrugs. They clearly have their secrets and so does he.

"Name's Chris," the man in black says.

"Vin."

"Could use a man like you," Chris offers. Vin feels something flare in his chest before he squashes it firmly. Hope is one of the first things a runner gives up.

"Cain't."

Something of the mix of exhaustion and determination he's feeling must show, because Chris nods and steps forward, into his space. Vin tries to step back but Chris grips the back of his neck and brings him near. It feels too close, too intimate after years of being alone, but the solemnity and weight of Chris's gaze keeps him in place. Chris gives him coordinates, then repeats them to make sure he's got it. Vin nods.

"You ever need anything," Chris tells him softly, like they might be overheard even though there's no one near, "you go there and we'll find you."

Vin knows he's been trusted with a secret, but he doesn't know enough about the situation to judge the magnitude or the truth of the declaration. He nods again and when Chris releases him he takes several quick steps back. In moments he's crashing through the undergrowth once more, longing for open space to ease the feeling of being close in. Nathan's heated "Chris!" – the beginning of an argument – is lost in the distance behind him.


End file.
